


Riding Lessons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not sure that this is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Lessons

Title: Riding Lessons  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry's not sure that this is a good idea.  
Word Count: 171  
Genre: Humor, romance  
Warnings: Fluff  
A/N: Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/)'s monthly drabble challenge: "Third time’s the charm."  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Riding Lessons

~

“I don’t know that this is such a good idea.” Harry eyed the horse mistrustfully.

“Riding’s fun,” Draco said. “Come on, just give it a try.”

Sighing, Harry reached for the reins, hooked his foot in the stirrup and swung his leg over the top of the horse. Unfortunately, he kept going, ending up on the other side of the animal in a heap.

Biting back a smile, Draco dismounted and helped manoeuvre Harry onto the beast and they went for a short canter around the Manor. “See? Not so bad,” he said.

By the end of the day however, Harry was sore, so Draco offered him a massage, an offer Harry eagerly accepted.

Reviving quickly under Draco’s agile hands, Harry soon found himself aroused, and with a smile, he rolled over onto his back and spread his legs provocatively.    
“I thought you’d be too tired,” Draco said, licking his lips at the erotic sight Harry made.

Harry grinned. “Oh, you know what they say about riding. Third time’s the charm.”

~


End file.
